freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teasers
No confundir con los Trailers. Los Teasers 'son los adelantos cinematográficos en forma de imagen de una nueva entrega de algún género (Película, Juego, etc...). Casi siempre los teasers contienen textos o, en el caso de Scott, mensajes ocultos. Los mensajes ocultos pueden ser encontrados principalmente mediante la saturación y/o subiendo la iluminación del teaser. Teasers Este artículo se encuentra organizado en una tabla por cada juego o entrega en donde se hacen presentes Teasers de promoción. Esta tabla se encuentra organizada de la siguiente manera: *'Nombre: Nombre del Teaser. Este puede ser el nombre dado al archivo al descargarse o puede ser por el contenido del Teaser. *'Imagen': Teaser en cuestión. En caso de presentarse un mensaje al iluminar o saturar el teaser, este se encontrará debajo del Teaser original. De no cumplirse esto, solo será mostrado el teaser original. *'Fecha de publicación': Fecha en donde es publicado el teaser en la página. *'Información': Contenido relacionado al Teaser. 'Five Nights at Freddy's 2' Los primeros teasers de Scott fueron encontrados por primera vez en el segundo juego y en su propia página web. Él borró toda su información dejando algunos de estos teasers en forma cronológica. 'Five Nights at Freddy's 3' En ésta nueva saga, Scott valoró mucho los teasers, a lo que fue la base del juego. En ésta saga, los teasers son más que los anteriores, y ahora llevan nombres. Al igual que los anteriores teasers, Scott Cawthon volvió a borrar toda la información de la página para publicar estos teasers. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Justo cuando todo se creía perdido, Scott nos sorprendió con algunos teasers totalmente inesperados los cuales dieron comienzo al nuevo juego de la franquicia Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Estos, como los del tercer juego, fueron subidos a su website. Durante todo el mes de Mayo de 2015, Scott se tomó la libertad de subir los teasers a Indie DB. ''' Five Nights at Freddy's World La serie de terror de FNaF había llegado a su fin, pero Scott decidió volver a sus inicios para antes de crear la famosa serie, y convirtió a todos los personajes de Freddy's en un animado y nada terrorífico Roleplay Game (RPG). Para introducirlo, cambio reiteradas veces el Teaser Thank You! cambiando desde su versión original a su versión "Adventure", además de añadir otros personajes, en su mayoría alucinaciones, hasta presentar los en total 40 personajes jugables (Y más por añadir en actualizaciones). En esta ocasión, Scott empleó el uso de una página exclusiva para FNaF World (Ver página) para mostrar teasers de una forma más apartada de Scottgames.com. '''Actualización de Halloween de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 'Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes' Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Tras el lanzamiento del libro The Silver Eyes, la página de Scott se mantuvo en mucha inactividad, hasta que tras varias semanas, la página volvió a oscurecerse y a mostrar una serie de Teasers que terminarían en el anuncio de una nueva entrega de la serie FNaF. "Sister location". Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Tiempo después de que Scott lanzara los "detrás de escena" por el 3er aniversario de la franquicia, una serie de imágenes con un estilo retro de 8-bits comenzaron a aparecer en la página, algunos con sprites vistos en otras entregas de FNaF. Estos servirían como teasers para lo que seria un nuevo juego tipo simulador llamado Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Ultimate Custom Night Posterior al lanzamiento de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Scott anunció que traería de regreso la Noche Personalizada como una actualización para dicho juego. El modo tendría 50 personajes a los enfrentarse, así como una nueva oficina y nuevas mecánicas. Si bien este modo fue anunciado como una actualización para FFPS, posteriormente Scott reveló que sería lanzado como un juego propio para facilitar el soporte del mismo. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Después de casi más de un año, Scott vuelve a actualizar su página, esta vez para presentar avances de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, el primer juego VR de la saga que llevaba planeando desde hace varios años. Steam e Indie DB 'Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ' Antes de lanzar Five Nights at Freddy's 3 a Steam, la plataforma hace una encuesta, en Steam Greenligth, para saber si los users lo quieren. También muestra el juego con tráilers y teasers exclusivos. Scott lanzo varias imágenes para esta plataforma, incluido el Teaser-Tráiler del tercer juego. Todo eso puede verse a través de Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/354140/?snr=1_5_1100__1100. NewAnimatronicJumpscare.jpg|La imagen teaser de un nuevo animatronic de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Consola.jpg|La imagen teaser de lo que parece ser una consola de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 3 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 4 (Steam).jpg|Otra imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. OficinaFNaF3.jpg|La imagen teaser de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF3 - Teaser 6 (Steam).jpg|La imagen de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, actualizada (Note que el ventilador se encuentra dentro de la Oficina). 'Five Nights at Freddy's 4' Luego de la salida del tráiler de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Scott lanzó varias imágenes en su página de Steam. Éstas eran partes del tráiler, y algunas que no lo eran. Todo esto puede verse en su propia página de Steam. FNaF4 - Teaser 1 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser en la página de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 - Teaser 2 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 - Teaser 3 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Note a Nightmare Bonnie atacando. FNaF4 - Teaser 4 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser de otra habitación de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 - Teaser 5 (Steam).jpg|La imagen teaser de Plushtrap en una habitación de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. 'Five Nights at Freddy's World' En esta entrega, Scott estuvo subiendo screenshots del juego mientras estaba en desarrollo principalmente en Indie DB, aportando información como la mecánica de juego, posibilidades varias, personajes en batalla, etc... Algunas de las screenshots estuvieron en Steam, pero tras el cierre de la página de FNaF World, las screenshots estuvieron publicadas en Indie DB. Battle1.jpg Battle2.jpg Battle3.jpg Bytes.jpg Carnival_trouble.jpg Carnival_trouble2.jpg Characterselect.jpg Chipselect.jpg MeetBubba.jpg Overworld1.jpg Overworld2.jpg Overworld3.jpg Screen02.1.jpg Screen04.1.jpg Worldbetweenworlds.jpg ImHere.jpg Porkpatch.jpg TwoLevelsDown.jpg Screen up2.jpg|Se puede apreciar a Scott 'Ultimate Custom Night' UCN (Steam) 1.jpg UCN (Steam) 2.jpg UCN (Steam) 3.jpg UCN (Steam) 7.jpg UCN (Steam) 4.jpg UCN (Steam) 5.jpg UCN (Steam) 6.jpg UCN (Steam) 8.jpg UCN (Steam) 9.jpg UCN (Steam) 10.jpg UCN (Steam) 11.jpg UCN (Steam) 12.jpg Curiosidades *En la página de Scott, en uno de los teasers de FNaF 3, al inspeccionar el elemento (con herramientas de Google y otros navegadores), se podía ver que decía "30 años después, solo 1 queda"... por lo que se dio a entender que la fecha de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 fue 30 años después del primer juego y la trama del juego, teniendo un sólo animatrónico, Springtrap. *Un dato curioso es que si se le da vuelta el teaser del Mapa de Scott, se verá la forma de su logo en Steam, de un personaje de un juego famoso de él, del juego "There is no Pause Button!" . **Cabe destacar también que es su Logo del canal de Youtube y de Steam. *Existen rumores de que el "10" iluminado en el teaser de Phantom BB puede ser que indique la fecha del teaser: "4.jpg" (10.31.15). *Se pensó que la imagen del teaser de Phantom BB en el tercer juego, el número 10 sería la fecha de su estreno. Pero esto se desmintió a los 2 días, el estreno de FNaF 3. Por lo tanto el juego salió el 3 de Marzo, y no el 10 de Marzo, como estaba prometido. *Todos los nombres de los teasers del tercer juego se deben a que si se los descargaba directamente de la página de Scott, mantenían ese mismo nombre. *Phantom Freddy, Phantom Mangle y Phantom Puppet son los únicos animatrónicos que no aparecen en los teasers del tercer juego. *Algo curioso es que en el primer teaser del segundo juego, en el de abajo de la parte derecha dice "@Grand Reopening 2015" (Gran Re-inauguración 2015). Esto es debido a que el juego originalmente iba a salir en el 2015, pero Scott lo terminó más rápido de lo que pensó y por eso salió en Noviembre del 2014. *Muchos creían que en la imagen teaser del Mapa, al iluminarlo se veían los pasillos. Pero esto se desmintió, ya que es el mapa de las ventilaciones. *Curiosamente, todos los teasers anteriores se conservan y se pueden acceder de ésta manera: www.scottgames.com/de teaser.jpg. **Pero después de la publicación del teaser "4.jpg" los teasers de segundo juego y los del tercer juego, son inaccesibles y marcan el error "Not Found". Esto es totalmente desconocido. **Si se ingresa a www.scottgames.com/project.jpg, se puede encontrar una broma por parte de Scott, relacionada con FNaF 57 Freddy in Space! y con la supuesta sobre-explotación de la saga por parte de este. **Esto dejó de funcionar para todos los otros Teasers, salvo por el ya nombrado Project.jpg **Después de un tiempo www.scottgames.com/project.jpg Dejo de funcionar *Algo curioso, es que con cada teaser, Scott cambiaba el color de la imagen de su página la cual decía scottgames.com. Por lo tanto, en el teaser "4.jpg" se cambiaron las letras rojas, en el "4.jpg2" se cambiaron a azules, y en el "4.jpg3" se cambiaron a un naranja amarillento. Con el "4.jpg4", se cambiaron a un rojizo oscuro. *Algo curioso es que el teaser de Nightmare Foxy es el único teaser en el que la palabra "Nightmare" no se destaca en la imagen, sino que es la frase "Out of Order". La palabra "Nightmare" aún se puede observar entre sus dientes. **Ésta frase hace alusión al primer juego, ya que en el cartel de la Pirate Cove se leía ¡Sorry! Out of Order. **Antes de la salida del juego se había mencionado la posibilidad de la existencia de "Nightmare Golden Freddy" en un quinto teaser. Efectivamente, Nightmare Fredbear, un posible candidato para ser Golden Freddy, protagonizó el quinto y el sexto teaser. *Tanto el teaser del sombrero morado como el de Plushtrap en el pasillo son los únicos teasers que no poseen el "10.31.15" actualmente. **Tampoco tienen el "Was it me?", el "Or me?" '' o el "''Nightmare" cuando se iluminan. *Puede ser que el "Was it me?" O el "Or me?" es una clara referencia a la La Mordida del '87. *Los animatronicos Withered del teaser Thank You tienen la misma posición que tienen sus iconos en la Noche 7 ya que Bonnie tiene su cabeza a travesada por su moño, Freddy Fazbear esta viendo para un lado y Foxy esta viendo para el frente. *En el teaser Thank You se ve que Nightmare Fredbear es más bajo que Nightmare. *En el teaser Thank You se puede ver que no están los animatronicos Phantom, esto es debido a que son solamente recolors de los animatrónicos originales y de los Toys. *En el teaser Thank You, el modelo de Mangle esta invertido. *Anteriormente, Scott actualizaba cada día el teaser del arcoíris de FNaF World a diferente hora, y lo mantiene por un corto periodo, para regresar al teaser original. La razón de esto todavía no se conoce. *El gato del teaser de April Fools es el mismo gato de Kitty in the crowd, uno de los juegos de Scott Cawthon. Referencias Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's World Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Categoría:Otros Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)